godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Marv
Marv "The Legend of Sin City" was an American outlaw who was responsible for the killing of Cardinal Patrick Henry Roark, a member of the influential Roark family. He was executed by electric chair by the Las Vegas Police Department, who blamed him for the death of the prostitute Goldie, as well as Roark's death. Biography Early Life Marv was born in The Projects of Las Vegas, and his mother was always ill, and went blind in her old years. In high school, Marv was not a bright student, but he loved jigsaw puzzles. His only friend was a mentally-retarded child named Chuck, because Chuck made Marv feel like a genius. He frequented Kadie's, a dive bar, where he was used to seeing Nancy Callahan dancing. The Hard Goodbye One day in 2005, he slept with a prostitute named Goldie, but when he woke up, he found her dead. Just then, the LVPD arrived, and Marv knew that the corrupt police would not listen to him and would likely kill him. Marv burst through the door and beat down the cops, before jumping out of a window and landing in a trash heap. He escaped the police, and decided that he had to go to his parole officer Lucille Gugino. Marv got pills from her, which treated his "condition". She also put bandages on his scarred face, which was scarred when he burst through the window. He told her about the incident, knowing that somebody must have sent the police. He then headed to his mother's house to take his gun "Gladys", and his mother told him that some men had come to her house, but they were not police. Putting the pieces together, Marv headed to Kadie's bar, where he had a drink. He tortured a hairy man named Weevil, hoping to lure hitmen after him. As he left the bar hitmen did come, but Marv killed all but one of them, and that one man, Stan Taite, informed him that Telly Stern sent him to kill him. Marv went hunting, finding that Stern was hired by Tommy Burnap, who was hired by Kade Connelly, who was hired by Padre Meylor, who told him that he was hired by Patrick Henry Roark. Marv did not believe this, and when he left the church, he was hit by a car driven by a woman he believed to be Goldie. However, it was Wendy, Goldie's twin sister instead. Marv got up, and believed that it was just his condition acting up. He decided to go to the farm on North Cross and Lennox were Padre told him that the killer of Goldie was, but he was knocked out by Kevin, the assassin and a cannibal farmer. Marv was thrown in a cell with Lucille, who was stripped naked after having her hand cut off and eaten by Shadrick. Lucille told Marv that Goldie was a prostitute, and when Marv bust through the cage, he headed for Old Town to clear things up. When he arrived, he was knocked out and taken prisoner by Wendy and other prostitutes, and she interrogated him. Marv, who was able to break out of the chair, decided not to and fast-talked to Wendy, telling her the truth about Goldie. He then broke out, and he and Wendy decided to take their revenge. Gearing up with a gun and several other pieces of equipment, Marv drove back to the Farm. Marv threw a Jerry Can through the window with a lighter, destroying the cannibal's farm. He proceeded to fight Kevin, and used Kevin's wild dog to maul him to death. Kevin never once screamed, as he was a mute, and his dog killed him violently. Marv then went hunting for Cardinal Roark, the man who ordered the killing. He shot his way through Roark's guards and presented Kevin's head to Cardinal Roark. He then proceeded to torture Roark to death, gaining his revenge. Death Marv was later arrested by the police for Goldie and Cardinal Roark's deaths. He refused to confess, even after the police threatened to kill his mother. Marv broke the lawyer's arm in three places before confessing, and he was sentenced to death by electric chair. On the last night, he and Wendy made love, and the next day he was electrocuted to death after two volts. The Legend of Sin City was finally dead. Category:Gangsters Category:Americans Category:Killed